Voices
by KaneLovesTristen
Summary: Haile is a girl who just wants to be a wrestler... But the voices in her head won't go away. When she meets Randy Orton, it seems as though things will be okay. What happens when Nexus gets involved?
1. Run from Yourself

Voices chapter 1

Run From Yourself.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Levesque. I really do appreciate the chance to work for such an amazing company."

Haile Carmichael walked through the hallway, smiling.

This was what she wanted to do. All she'd wanted to do since she was ten years old.

"Welcome to the business, Haile. I've looked over your forms and I think you are more than qualified to be here. But since you are a rookie, I'm going to have to give you a pro. You know what that is, right?"

"Yes sir. Someone like Matt Hardy, or Jeff Hardy, who takes me in and shows me the ropes, no pun intended."

Triple H laughed.

"Funny, Haile. Now you want to be called Cynner, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Cynner it is."

Triple H smiled at his newest Superstar. She was going to rock this business. He just hoped her pro was ready to go along with the ride.

Randy Orton sat in his locker room, preparing for his match. He was facing Christian again, for the fifth title match.

Why couldn't Christian just give up already? Randy was the _Viper_. Nobody, especially Christian, could beat him.

"Hey kid, you ready?"

Turning, he met his former teammate's eyes.

"Yeah, Hunter. I'm ready."

"Good. Oh I almost forgot, you have a new rookie."

Randy raised an eyebrow as a small girl with black and purple hair walked into the room.

"Holy crap. I'm the Viper's rookie? Gee, Hunter. You must really think I'm good, huh?"

"Well, I'd put you with the best, but Shawn's retired, and I'm busy running the show. So Randy's going to help you out."

The small girl grinned.

"Wow. Dreams do come true, don't they? I'm Haile, Haile Carmichael. Ring name is Cynner."

She stuck her hand out, and Randy stared at it.

"Hunter, are you kidding me? I don't do girls."

"So you're gay?"

He glared at Haile, who smirked. It reminded Randy of his own signature smirk.

"Not what I meant, newbie. I don't train girls," he said with a snarl as he stood up and stepped closer to Haile.

"And I don't talk to arrogant jackasses like you, but hey guess what? I'll live."

Hunter snickered. Randy had finally found his match.

"I think you two will get along just fine," he said.

Randy looked at Hunter, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not training this pathetic little girl," he sneered. "She's useless."

Haile stepped closer to him, so close that Randy found himself staring into a pair of stormy gray eyes. He was strangely hypnotized by this girl.

"If you don't train pathetic little girls, then why is Rhodes a part of your team, hm?"

"Because he knows how to win."

"You think I don't?"

Randy narrowed his eyes.

"I _know _you don't. You're small and pathetic."

That tore it.

Haile slapped him in the face, so hard that he staggered back. He glared at her, and moved to attack.

"Randy."

"No, Hunter. I asked for it, so I'm going to see just how much venom the Viper has. I doubt he'll actually hurt me."

**Attack her. She has hurt us, challenged us. Teach her a lesson.**

But she's my rookie. I can't hurt her.

**Attack her, Randy! Now!**

Randy turned from the both of them, eyes shut.

"Leave. Now."

Hunter put his hand on Randy's shoulder, but he threw it off.

"Go!"

"Get out of here, Hunter. I know how to handle this. If anything serious happens, I'll leave."

"Haile."

"You go, Hunter. I'll stay. I know how to handle things like this."

Hunter sighed.

"Fine. Enjoy your first day, Haile."

And he walked out.

Haile slowly walked over to Randy, who was sitting on the floor, and sat on her knees.

"Randy?"

She got no answer, so she looked at his tattoos. Soon, however, she was looking at the man's lean and muscular back.

"I can feel you staring, Rookie."

Haile jumped up, blushing.

"Well, what else is there to look at when I can't see your face, Legend Killer? I was just admiring your tribal designs."

Randy turned.

"Is that what you were doing?", he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she said.

"I can tell you're lying, Rookie. And strangely, I'm okay with it."

"Hey Randy. And who is this lovely woman?"

Haile looked over at the door to see Wade Barrett come in and smile at her.

"I'm Haile Carmichael. And I would just like to say that it is an honor. I'm a huge fan, Mr. Barrett," she said as Wade shook her hand.

Randy glared as Wade pressed his lips to Haile's knuckles. That was _his _rookie, dammit. And no amount of British charm was going to change the fact that Haile would be spending most of her time with Randy.

"It's an honor to meet _you_ love. How long have you and Randy been together?"

Haile and Randy looked at each other, and Randy gave a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows. Haile laughed and smacked him on the arm.

"Um, I'm his rookie. Not his girlfriend," Haile said with a laugh.

Randy's heart dropped. Wait, what? He shook his head, trying to dispel the images of Haile by his side, wearing his ring, his tattoos.

"Haile."

She looked at him, her eyes happy.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to train? I'm going to the gym."

"Yeah, I'm coming. Bye Wade!"

"Bye Haile."

Randy and Haile walked to the gym, silent. Haile kept bouncing up and down with excitement, and Randy chuckled.

"Haile, if you were any more excited, you'd be high."

"I'm sorry that my dream is making me excited, oh mighty Viper. I'll try to contain myself," Haile said sarcastically.

"It's okay, Rookie. Just don't go all, weird, on me okay?"

"Me, weird? Ha."

Randy grinned and pushed the rainbow-haired girl through the gym doors.

Haile stopped at the sight of every wrestler she grew up with working out. Shirtless.

Mike Mizanin, aka the Miz, CM Punk, and John Cena all stopped to stare at Randy's friend.

"Hey Randy, who's the chick?", Miz asked with a smirk as he looked Haile over.

"I'm Haile, but you can call me Cynner," she said as Mike shook her hand.

"Well, _Cynner_, feel free to ditch the snake and come hang with the Awesome One whenever you want."

"No thanks, Miz. I'd rather not. Ya see, I don't hang with guys that only want to get to know me because I have a nice body. I'm more than that."

The boys cheered and laughed at Mike.

"Nice girl. I like her, Orton!"

"At least somebody does, Cena. I have a feeling that she's not going to be welcome in the Diva's Locker Room."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a newbie, not to mention I'm the new Superstar. I "

don't really fit in with Divas, Cena."

"Ah. Well Haile, you are free to hang with us whenever you want. Except at three in the morning, because most of us are asleep."

Haile laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind, John."


	2. Meeting and Beating Zack Ryder

Chapter 2: Meeting and Beating Zack Ryder

we'll sneak out when they sleep  
and sail off in the night.  
we'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives.  
when we're gone we'll stay gone.  
out of sight, out of mind.  
it's not too late,  
we have the rest of our lives.

Haile ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring and blowing a kiss to the audience. Tonight was her first match as a Superstar, and she was facing Zack Ryder.

Oh radio, tell me everything you know  
I like to sing with the radio  
I like to play it real loud  
I like to drive with the top down  
Rollin' like thunder, always drawing a crowd  
Every babe's gonna want a piece of me, yeah

He walked to the ring with his title, playing up the crowd before the match. Haile smirked at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Good luck," he said as he shook her hand.

"You too."

The bell rang, and Haile immediately went for a leg sweep. Zack countered with a kick to the stomach, and Haile fell to her knees. She grabbed his ankle and flipped him in retaliation.

"Can't keep me down, Ryder," she whispered.

He smirked and sat up, grabbing her hair to pull her to her feet.

"Can't I?"

Haile hissed in pain, trying to pry his fingers out of her hair. She kicked him in the ribs and he dropped her. Haile ran to the turnbuckle, performing a Swanton that she quickly reversed into an RKO. She called it Cyn City.

Zack Ryder was quickly pinned, and Haile celebrated happily. She helped up the Long Island native and raised his hand.

"Thanks, Ryder."

Randy, John, Phil, and Mike all watched backstage.

"Damn, Snakeboy. You see that RKO?"

Randy glared at Cena.

"Don't call me that. And yes."

"That swanton would have made Hardy real proud," Phil smirked.

"Yeah. I'm going to go out there."

"Hey Randy?"

"What?"

"You got the awesome rookie, man," Mike said with a grin.

Randy just shrugged.

"She's got potential."

_I hear voices in my head. They council me, they understand. They talk to me._

Randy stalked down the ramp, glaring at the girl in the ring. The smirk she wore didn't disappear, however.

He climbed into the ring and walked over to her, staring her down.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Cynner, oh mighty Viper. Got a problem with that?"

"I got a problem with a no-talent rookie stealing my moves," he hissed.

Haile shrugged.

"Figured it was time the next generation revamped that move. And as for me having no talent, I was good enough to beat Zack Ryder in my _first_ match."

Randy scoffed.

"Beating Ryder doesn't take much."

"Who do you suggest I face then, Orton?"

Randy gave her a sinister smile.

"Me, Rookie."

Haile laughed.

"Please tell me you're joking."

Randy's smirk grew wider.

"I never joke about matches, Rookie. And trust me, I'm a deadly competitor."

Haile thought for a moment, then stuck out her hand.

"Deal."

CM Punk watched the entire exchange from the gorilla. Haile Carmichael was one tough little spitfire. Strong, fast, and just cocky enough to get her by.

"She's hot," he said to himself. "But off limits."

"Damn right she's off limits. Randy would have your ass if you tried to move in on her," John Cena said as he walked by.

"Why is it all the pretty girls are taken?"

"I don't know man. But stay away from Haile, or Randy will have your ass."

Punk sighed.

"I know, man."

Haile and Randy walked up the ramp, Haile with a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe I just had my first match! It was a rush!"

Randy cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't get too used to it, Haile. Pretty soon you'll be groaning and whining about your injuries like the rest of us."

Haile made a face at Randy, and he chuckled.

"Stop. It takes away from your beautiful eyes."

"You think I have beautiful eyes?"

"Yeah. But when you're angry, they go all stormy gray. Trust me, I've seen it up close."

Haile sobered for a moment, remembering their disastrous meeting two days ago.

"Sorry for hitting you, Viper. Ya just, ticked me off you know?"

"Yeah I know. But I'm gonna pay you back for that hit."

Haile gulped.

"Um, can I convince you to go easy on me?"

Randy smirked.

"Not a chance, Sweetheart. Not a chance."


	3. Breakdown

Chapter 3: Breaking Me Down

"Come on, Rookie! If you think this is bad, just wait until it's _me _facing you!"

"Randy, shut up and let me focus, dammit! God, why did you put me against _Kane_?"

Haile pushed her hair away from her eyes and grit her teeth.

"Again!"

Kane ran at her, and she ducked, avoiding the clothesline but launching a kick to the back of his leg.

He stumbled forward and Haile crouched, taking a breath.

"I'm seriously going to die."

"Suck it up, Carmichael."

"Randy, if you do not shut the hell up I will personally cut off your dick and feed it to a rabid badger, then I will set it on fire and laugh as you cry over the loss of your manhood."

Randy paled as Kane began to laugh.

"You are one scary little bitch, Carmichael. I like ya!"

Haile grinned at the Demon.

"Thanks, Kane!"

He likes you, hm? He _wants_ you, Haile. Have I taught you nothing?

No. It couldn't happen again.

She rolled out of the ring and ran to the locker room, crying softly.

Randy sat and watched as his rookie bolted from the ring. It looked as though she was having an anxiety attack.

"Orton, what are you thinking?"

"I know what's wrong with her, but I'm afraid to be right, man."

"IED and voices?"

"Exactly."

Kane tilted his head in the girl's direction.

"Go talk to her."

Randy jumped out of the bleachers and ran to the locker room.

Haile was curled into a ball, sobbing quietly and muttering to herself.

"I thought you were gone!"

I'm always here, Haile doll. I'm _you_, or have you forgotten that?

"No. No, just go away!"

How can I when it's so much fun to torture you?

"Stop!"

"Haile? Haile, look at me."

A hand touched her arm, and Haile jerked, punching Randy in the stomach.

"Oh fuck, Randy I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he groaned. "You okay, Carmichael?"

"Honestly or the answer that will get you to leave?"

"Honestly."

"No, Randy. I'm having a breakdown, and I haven't had those in two years."

"What do you mean?"

Haile took a breath.

"I have IED, and I hear voices. It went away for a while, but now it's starting to come back. I didn't want anyone to know."

Randy hugged her tightly.

"I know how it feels, Rookie. I deal with it constantly. Come to me if you need to, okay?"

Haile nodded.

"Thanks, Randy."

Randy nodded. He knew exactly how to make her feel better.

Wade Barrett sat in the locker room, watching Haile take on Rey Mysterio.

He smiled at her spear takedown. She was a pretty decent fighter.

Justin Gabriel walked in, startling his leader.

"What are you doing? We have a match next!"

Wade turned to glare at the South African.

"I'm watching something."

"More like some_one_. What's so special about this chick?"

"She's different. I like a challenge. And she's Orton's rookie. If I get her to fall in love with me, I can crush him."

Justin didn't like this plan. But he had no choice except to go along with it.


	4. Nexus

Haile sat in the middle of the ring, eyes closed. She had on a pair of DX wristbands, and her ipod was blaring in her ears.

This was her favorite time of day, the time before shows, when practically nobody was around.

"Hey, Little One."

Haile cracked an eye and smirked.

"Just because you are tall as all hell doesn't mean I'm little."

Kane laughed.

"Everyone is little to me," he said as he climbed through the ropes.

Haile giggled.

"Whatcha doin out here, Kane?"

"Just wanted to check on you. You seemed upset earlier."

She shrugged.

"It was nothing. Just an anxiety attack."

"Do anxiety attacks usually include hearing people in your head?"

Her head snapped around to look at him. How did he know?

"How did you know I hear people?"

"You forget who I work with. Randy and I have that same problem."

"Oh. Right. No, it doesn't include hearing people. My mind just wanted to fuck with me today, I guess."

Kane put a hand on her leg.

"Don't be afraid to talk to someone, Haile. We may not look like it, but we do care."

"Thanks, Kane."

Randy walked down the ramp and smirked at Haile.

"You okay, Carmichael?"

"Like I told you before, Randy, I'm fine."

"Then get your ass in gear. Hunter wants to see you."

Haile sighed dramatically.

"Fine. I'm coming. Bye Sasquatch!"

Kane raised an eyebrow.

"Sasquatch?"

"Like I said before, tall as all hell."

He chuckled.

"Bye, Little One."

Randy walked silently down the hall, barely listening to the chattering, purple-haired teenager beside him.

"Don't ya think so?"

"Don't I think what?"

Haile sighed.

"That Miz is secretly gay! I mean, really, how can he deny it when it's so obvious?"

Randy started laughing.

"How, how can you tell he's gay?"

"Have you not _seen_ Maryse? She's obviously packing something down there! She's male, ya nut."

He smiled at her, trying to hide his laughter.

"You, Carmichael, are a bag of nuts and mixed fruit."

"Hungry much, Orton?"

That's when he laughed.

"Do you know what the deal is with Hunter wanting to see me?"

Randy shook his head.

"No clue. I'm in the dark like you are."

Haile groaned.

"Well how am I supposed to be prepared for anything?"

"Just don't freak out."

They walked into Hunter's office, and Randy narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Now, now, Randall. Let's not fight, shall we?", Wade Barrett mocked.

Haile stepped up to Wade, glaring.

"I don't like you. You're evil."

"It was an honor to meet me, I thought."

Haile smirked.

"That was before I realized you're an asshole. Attacking John was uncalled for."

"Everyone just calm down! Haile, Randy, why don't we take a seat?"

They sat down, Haile pulling Randy down before he could attack Wade.

"Haile, I've been thinking. You need a storyline, right?"

"Yeah."

"What better one than joining Nexus? Helping them with their matches?"

Randy stood up and paced the room.

"No way in Hell is she joining them!"

"She has no choice!", Wade snarled. "She can join me or leave the WWE!"

"Nobody is leaving! Randy, sit down!"

Standing up, Haile grabbed the Viper's wrist and looked up at him.

"Come on, Randy. He's not worth it. Just sit down and listen to Hunter, okay?"

He looked down at her, seeing her eyes fill with worry.

"Okay."

Randy sat and glared at the Nexus, who smirked at him.

"Hunter, what's your plan?"

"Join Nexus, help them in matches, two month storyline tops. After you betray them, you take part in a romantic storyline."

Haile grinned.

"Sweet! The romantic storyline and betrayal, of course."

"Haile, you're not considering this, are you?"

She looked at Randy with a smirk.

"Well yeah. I get to kick ass!"

Randy growled.

"But joining them? I don't like it, Carmichael."

"Ya don't have to, Snake. It's my storyline."

"Haile, it's a bad idea!"

Haile looked at Hunter.

"I'll do it. If you can, get me a script asap, please?"

Randy snarled and walked out of the room, leaving Haile alone with the seven men.


	5. Ring Rat

Haile skipped to the Catering area, dying for some water. Her storyline was exciting her, and she was thirsty beyond belief.  
"What do you think you're doing back here, ring rat?"  
She stiffened. Ring rat?  
Turning, she was met with the sight of a man who looked like he should be on a clothing ad.  
"And who the hell are you?"  
"My name is Dolph. Dolph Ziggler. How did you get back here?"  
"Well, if you'd been watching the show instead of screwing your way to a title, you would have seen my debut. I'm Cynner."  
Dolph smirked.  
"Is that because you're bad?"  
Haile sauntered closer, putting a hand on his arm.  
"No. It's because I don't follow rules. And I don't play well with others."  
Then she punched him in the stomach and kneed his gut.  
"Don't ever call me a ring rat, Ziggler. I'll straight up kick your ass."  
Haile walked off, leaving Ziggler to curl up on the floor.

Randy was talking to John when Haile stomped up, muttering under her breath.  
"What's up?"  
"Randy, what the hell is a ring rat?"  
Randy stiffened and John looked away.  
"Are female Superstars ring rats?"  
"No! Carmichael, who said that?"  
"Some ass named Dolph Ziggler. Called me a ring rat, then tried to hit on me!"  
John pulled Haile out of the way as Randy punched a hole in the wall behind her.  
"I'm going to kill him. Trust me, Haile, he won't go unpunished."  
"Oh don't worry about that," she said brightly. "He's probably feeling the effects of a punch to his stomach and a knee to the gut right about now."  
Randy grinned.  
"Nice job, Viperette."  
"Viperette?"  
John snickered.  
"Yeah, girl. He's the big bad Viper, and you're the innocent yet scary Viperette."  
Haile smiled.  
"I like it! Let's roll with that, Snake."


	6. Questions

Haile was in her workout clothes: a cutoff RKO t-shirt and black shorts. Sweat poured down her face as she tried to pin Randy again.  
"Nice try, Carmichael. Do it again!"  
Haile growled.  
"Damn it Randy! Can't I get one pin?"  
"I don't know, Viperette. Can ya?"  
Haile smirked, then flipped him off.  
"Watch me."  
Randy stood up, then went down at Haile's spear. Damn, that girl could make Edge look almost sane.  
"Christ, Haile! That fuckin' hurt!"  
"Kinda the point?"  
Randy growled at her playfully.  
"Want me to go again?"  
"Nah. You're ready, Viperette. Ya got to kick my ass enough."  
Haile sat down and watched him hit the bag.  
"Hey Snake?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you mad at me for the storyline?"  
Randy froze. Then he turned to face her.  
"What makes ya think that, Carmichael?"  
Haile avoided his eyes.  
"You just, you seem really pissed at me. I don't like it."  
Well damn.  
Randy walked over to his rookie and pulled her into a hug.  
"Haile, I ain't mad at you. I'm mad at Wade. I know exactly why he wants this storyline, and I don't wanna see ya get hurt."  
She looked up at him with a small smile.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
Haile hugged him back.  
"Thanks for caring. You're an amazing friend, Snake."  
Friend. Why did that word sting Randy so much?  
Unless he wanted them to be more.  
Did he?


	7. Innocence Lost

Wade sat in his hotel room, thinking of a way to break the so-called "Viperette." Haile Carmichael. Randy Orton's rookie. It was just too perfect.  
He smirked. Tomorrow, he would put the plan in motion after he spoke to the group.

Haile skipped lightly down the hall, a huge grin on her face. Today would be the start of her storyline with the Nexus, and she was more than thrilled. Randy however, was less than pleased and downright pissed off.  
"Viperette, this isn't a good idea."  
"Ugh, Randy will you stop already? I'm doing the storyline with Nexus. Drop it!"  
Randy growled at her.  
"Dammit Carmichael, I don't want ya to get hurt!"  
"Who says I'll get hurt?"  
Randy grabbed her arm and spun her around, putting both hands on her shoulders.  
"Listen to me for once! Haile, remember when they attacked John? What makes you think they won't do the same thing to you?"  
Haile looked into his eyes and saw fear, anger, and worry. Gently, she put a hand on his cheek.  
"Randy, please trust me. I know what I'm doing."  
He shook his head, and she sighed.  
"Snakeboy, ya gotta learn to trust people. You're right. I don't know that they won't attack me. But I signed up for this job knowing what would happen, and I accept it."  
"Well I can't, Carmichael. I won't let them have the chance to hurt you."  
Haile hugged him, resting her head on his chest.  
"Randy, it'll be okay. Trust me?"  
He sighed and hugged her back.  
"Please, be careful. For me."  
"I will, Snake. I will."

Wade and the rest of Nexus waited for Haile to come through the curtain, wearing identical glares.  
"Hey guys!"  
Wade growled and lunged for her, pinning her against the wall.  
"Did you go out there to purposely make us look bad, Haile? Or are you just that untalented?"  
Haile froze as she felt his disgusting breath on her neck.  
"Let me go. Please."  
"I don't think so, sweetheart. You lost tonight, and we don't take kindly to losing."  
She heard someone come up behind her and felt them trace a finger down her spine.  
"I'm gunna enjoy this," Heath crooned.  
His hand went to the front of her wrestling shorts and Haile immediately began to fight. She launched a foot into his nuts, then headbutted Wade and ran for the door.  
And it was locked. She began to scream as someone wrapped their arms around her and dragged her backwards.  
"Let me go! Don't do this!"  
"You've given us no choice, little love. Losing brings punishment."  
Zeke wrapped a hand around her throat as the torture began.

Randy fought off Sheamus' blows and pinned him quickly, resulting in a win. Something didn't feel right.  
He needed to find Haile.

After Nexus was done with their torturing of Haile, Wade shoved her out the door.  
"Tell anyone and we'll end your career, little love."  
Then he shut the door, and Haile curled up on the floor, shaking and sobbing.

Kane walked through the hallway, looking for John Cena. Instead, he came upon a half-naked Haile, who was obviously terrified.  
"Shit! Haile? Little One, can you hear me?"  
Gently, he put his hand on her shoulder, but drew back as she jumped.  
"No more, please. Please, Wade. I'm too young! STOP!"  
Damn it. Something had happened with Nexus.  
Kane picked her up and held her to his chest, whispering nonsense in her ear.  
"Haile, it's okay. You're safe now. They can't hurt you with me around. You're okay, Little One."  
Haile looked up at him with scared eyes.  
"Kane?"  
"Yes. It's okay, Haile."  
She put her face into his shoulder and sobbed.  
"I told them n-no. Th-they s-s-said it was my p-p-punishment for losing the m-match."  
Kane growled.  
"What did they do, Viperette?"  
She looked up at him and whispered one word.  
"Rape."


	8. Healing the Hurt

Randy bolted to the locker room, dodging bodies and questions. Haile needed him.  
A hand clapped down on his shoulder and stopped him, and he wheeled around to see...

Kane. With Haile. And she was crying.  
"Haile? Baby girl, what happened?"  
"Randy, before she tells you, you have to promise not to kill anyone."  
He looked at Kane, who was pissed.  
"Why would I kill anyone?"  
Haile tackled him and he held onto her, rubbing her back.  
"They r-raped m-me, Snake."  
Randy froze.  
"Who?"  
"Nexus."

Again, Haile had to be pulled away before she was punched by a seething and irate Viper.  
"I'll kill them all. They won't get away with it."  
"No."  
He rounded on Kane, glaring at the older man.  
"What?"  
"No. You won't kill them."  
"Why not?"  
Kane put his arm around Haile.

"Because I'll handle it."  
Randy growled.  
"I can take care of them!"  
Haile put a hand on his arm.  
"Snake, nobody's saying you can't."  
"Then let me handle it."  
"I can't! You could lose your job!"  
Randy grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him, kissing her roughly.  
"I'd rather lose my job than see you get hurt," he whispered against her lips.  
"I'd rather get hurt than cost you your job."  
"That's not an option I'm willing to take, Viperette. Not with you. Not when I love you so much."  
Haile pulled away.  
"I love you, but I will not let you lose your job for me. Not when I'm just some rookie."  
"Damn it, Carmichael, you are more than just some rookie! You're perfect and crazy and wonderful and angry and tainted and beautiful and I need you!"  
Haile watched as he fell to his knees, grabbing her waist.  
"I need you to fix me, Baby Girl. You can't just leave me behind."  
She turned her head and gestured to Kane. Taking the hint, he silently backed down the hallway, disappearing quickly.  
"Randy, I'd never leave you. You have to know that."  
"How do I know?"  
She fell to the same position and placed a hand on his cheek.  
"Trust in me, Snake."  
"You said that, and look what happened."  
"That wasn't my fault, Randy. You know that wasn't."  
He sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry."  
He stood up, pulling her with him closer to his body and tilting her chin up.  
"I love you."  
"How can you when I'm broken? How can you love me?", she whispered.  
"You may be broken, but you're still beautiful."  
Haile whimpered as he kissed her again.  
"I'm not beautiful. I'm worthless. Useless. He knows that."  
Growling, Randy backed her up against the wall, grabbing her wrists.  
"Don't. You are not worthless, Carmichael."  
"Prove it!"  
"You really want me to prove it? How about the fact that I nearly went to beat up the entire Nexus for you?"  
"I'm still worthless! That's why my ex beat me all the time!"  
He froze.  
"What?"  
Haile sighed and slipped out of his grasp. She leaned against the wall and looked at him.  
"Yeah."

He walked over to her and put his head in his hands.  
"Haile, I don't- I had no clue."  
"Because I didn't want you to, Snake. I've worked too hard to let it all crash around me now!"  
She ran away and locked herself in a room.

"Baby Girl, open the door."  
"No."  
Randy sat crosslegged by the door, waiting.


	9. Secrets in Blood

Randy was a wreck. Two weeks had gone by and Haile wasn't showing any signs of getting better, mentally or emotionally. He didn't know what to do.

Haile curled up in the corner of the locker room, eyes down. She was scared and confused, torn between looking for Randy and staying alone. What could she do to ease the pain?

Her eyes lit on a piece of broken plastic, sharp and glinting in the lights, and she reached for it. Taking a deep breath, Haile lifted her arm and pushed the plastic down, slowly dragging it across her forearm until blood began to rise to the surface. Instantly the pain made her hiss, but it distracted her from her emotional war.

This. This would be her way out. Her way of coping.

She would survive by bleeding the pain out of her.

Weeks passed and slowly, Randy began to see shades of the girl he'd fallen in love with. She was still healing, but her spirit was beginning to return to normal.

Or so he thought. He had no idea about the scars she hid underneath her long gloves, her ring gear. No idea about the bloody razors she dumped in various trash cans in various arenas around the country. And that is exactly how Haile wanted it.

Randy could never find out about any of this...


End file.
